2019-2020 Cabotian Winter Storm season(Fargoniac)
The 2019-2020 Winter Storm season was an annual event of winter storm formation in Cabotia, and was the first season in which the Royal Cabotian Winter Storm Agency tracked and named winter storms in Cabotia. The season had an explosive start with Megasnowcane Alfa, and had many other winter storms and snowcanes throughout the season. The season was considered a hyperactive season, with 18 winter storms and 5 snowcanes. Nor'easters were tracked separately by a separate agency and considered part of a separate season from winter storms and snowcanes. Megasnowcane Alfa See Megasnowcane Alfa(Fargoniac) Winter Storm Alphonse Winter Storm Alphonse was the first proper Winter Storm of the 2019-2020 Cabotian Winter Storm season, and started when a front moved over the northern Rockies in Montana on October 21st, and it tracked southward riding the Rocky Mountains, bringing heavy snow to the Denver region. The storm was short-lived dissipating on the 23rd of October, and the whole nation seemed to sigh in relief as the winter storm was much less intense and broad as Megasnowcane Alfa which preceded it. Due to low intensity and effects, the storm's name was not retired. Winter Storm Bethany Winter Storm Bethany formed from the remnants of a weak tropical cyclone that struck the New Orleans area in early November. The remnant low underwent a wintry transition on November 12th as it followed the Great River(Mississippi) valley, and brought wintry mix across the region of our timeline's Mississippi, Arkansas, Tennessee, and Missouri. Due to low intensity, the storm's name was not retired. Winter Storm Crispin Crispin, also called the Great Lakes Storm of 2019, was the strongest non-snowcane winter storm in the 2019-2020 season, bringing as much if not more snow than Megasnowcane Alfa to regions surrounding the Great Lakes. The storm originally formed near Duluth on November 15th by Lake Superior, bringing thundersnow to the woods of our timeline's Wisconsin. The slow moving storm reached its peak as it impacted Everston(OTL Chicago), at 955 mB, and then began to accelerate as it made a sharp turn northeastward. The wind from the storm was strong enough to produce lake effect snow along all the coasts of the Great Lakes, creating whiteout conditions for the entire region. The storm finally dissipated in New France(Quebec), but not after causing the worst winter conditions for the entire continent since Megasnowcane Alfa. Due to its incredible strength and impact, the name Crispin was retired after the 2019-2020 season in the committee in June, and replaced with the name Caesar for use in the 2024-2025 season. Winter Storm Dianne Dianne was the longest lasting storm of the 2019-2020 winter storm season, and though it was one of the weakest, it affected nearly the entire country. The remnants of WInter Storm Crispin were swooped up by the remnants of a Nor'easter shortly after it made landfall, and the storm moved west, when it crossed over Lake Superior on November 22 it was given the name Dianne. Dianne moved slowly westward, on November 30 being pushed by a high pressure ridge southwards, where it brought light snowfalls to the Rocky Mountains and Texas. Then it turned eastward and crossed over the Deep South region of Cabotia. On December 13, when the storm was near Atlanta, the storm reached its peak size and snowfall, and while it weakened it traveled northward, affecting even more and more of the country. Dianne later left the continent near Boston, being swooped up by another Nor'easter, and its remnants were called Winter Storm Llewellyn by the Irish Winter Storm naming agency. Due to the incredible length of Dianne's track, the storm name was retired and replaced with Dorothy at the end of the season. Winter Storm Edward Winter Storm Edward was a very short and very weak winter storm, being the shortest storm in the season. Edward formed on the morning November 25 in Lake Eerie(the equivalent of Lake Erie) and brought heavy snow to Detroit before dissipating around 11PM that night, bringing only 30 mph, tropical depression strength winds to the area. Due to being remarkably unremarkable and irrelevant even to Detroitiers, the storm name was not retired, and raised questions about what counts as a winter storm and should be named, though the RCWSA was adamant in insisting that any snow-bringing system at least 50 miles wide and lasting at least 6 hours, without having a cyclonic shape, would be deemed a winter storm. Snowcane Abigail Snowcane Abigail was the second snowcane of the season, and brought heavy snow and tropical storm force winds to a broad swath of the country from southern Arkansas to the Ohio Valley. The storm formed from a cyclonic low on December 2 and lasted to December 11, originally forming near the city of Texarkana. The storm followed a roughly northeastward path, passing directly over Memphis and Cincinnati, near where it dissipated. Steady but relatively light rains fell on the south end of the storm far from the cold core, though the cold core brought bitter temperatures to the broad Mississippi and Ohio Valley region. These temperatures however quickly warmed up to typical December temperatures, and the storm was much weaker and less long-lasting than Megasnowcane Alfa that preceded it. Due to lack of significant damages, the name Abigail was not retired, and would be used in the 2024-2025 winter storm season. Winter Storm Fay Winter Storm Fay was a frontal winter storm that brought rain and snow to broad portions of the country, starting with the far west in Montana. The storm formed on December 15, right after Snowcane Abigail dissipated, and crossed the majority of the country, eventually pushing Winter Storm Dianne off the coast and sending it on its way to the Great Atlantic Ocean, before dissipating on December 21. The storm brought snow only to the northern half of the country, and rain to the southern half, contributing to the wet winter season this year had. The storm was unremarkable amongst winter storms and was not retired. Winter Storm George Winter Storm George was a short-lived winter storm(but not as short lived as Winter Storm Edward) that lasted three days and brought snow to a broad portion of Texas. It formed on January 1st, being the first winter storm of the new year, forming near Lubbock, Texas, and traveling southeast to near Houston, Texas, where it dissipated on January 3rd in the comparatively warm waters of the Gulf of New Spain, but not for bringing snow to Houston and Galveston, which was thought to be a once in a lifetime experience by many. However, as the season seemed to show that winter storms could strike anywhere, any time in winter, even to places that had formerly only very rarely experienced snow, the storm name was not retired. Winter Storm Hallie Winter Storm Hallie was a very small winter storm that tracked swiftly across the Great Plains and the Midwest from January 18th to January 20th. It was noticably compact for winter storms, leading to some calling it "The Nymph of Winter", a title that was later applied to many other storms in other seasons. Due to lack of intensity and damage, the storm's name was not retired, and would be used in the 2024-2025 winter storm season. Cyclonic Winter Storm Isaac Winter Storm Isaac was a hybrid winter storm/snowcane called a Cyclonic Winter Storm. While too small to be a snowcane, the storm shared many characteristics of snowcanes, such as a very cold core and rotation around a certain point. The storm traversed the Great Plains shortly after Winter Storm Hallie from January 23-26, and caused power outages and thundersnow as it did. The storm's unique form led many to believe it should be retired, but it was not retired and was on the list for the 2024-2025 season. Winter Storm Jenny Winter Storm Jenny was a fairly slow-moving and weak winter storm, that nevertheless dumped feet of snow over the area it covered. The storm traversed the traditional province of Louisiana starting early morning on February 3rd, before dissipating on February 7 in the warm waters of Lake Pontchartrain. Jenny's slow movement and unusual location caused the storm to be retired, and replaced with Joy for the 2024-2025 season. Hypersnowcane Baldur Hypersnowcane Baldur was a very powerful snowcane, which affected the Eastern Seaboard of the country. Forming from a polar low that traveled south through Newfoundland, the storm rapidly organized on the afternoon of February 3rd, forming an ice-cold core even colder than that of Megasnowcane Alfa(Fargoniac) as it crossed into the historical province of Maine. The storm continued southward at a snail's pace, before looping around the country's capital keeping it in the blizzard conditions of the eyewall for over a day with no relief from the eye. Only through powerful magicks were the people of Washington D.C. able to survive the storm. Then it continued to travel south, reaching its most intense point of February 14th(Valentine's Day), before weakening as it crossed into the Carolinas. The storm eventually dissipated on February 19th near Savannah and Jacksonville. Due to the incredible strength of the storm and the damage it caused, Baldur was retired at the end of the season and replaced with Boreas. Winter Storm Karol Winter Storm Karol(as in Karl, not Caroline) was a small winter storm that formed in the Cambrian Mountains(Appalachians) near Knoxville, on February 27. The storm went southeastward through North and South Carolina, dumping small amounts of snow throughout areas typically not affected by snow. The storm then quickly dissipated as it reached the Atlantic Ocean and its warm waters on March 1. Due to the weakness and smallness of the storm, the name Karol was not retired, and would be used again in the 2024-2025 season. Winter Storm Lydia Winter Storm Mark Winter Storm Noelle Snowcane Caroline Winter Storm Orys Winter Storm Priscilla Snowcane David Winter Storm Rhiannon Category:Fargoniac's storms